Best friend I love
by samilove813
Summary: Bella tells Edward she loves him... Edward says he doesn't love her like that, three years later she returns from college with a little suprise for everyone...Sorry I suck at summaries... AH EXB
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

**All right people, I am back! Even though I was never gone... So this idea came to me as I was at cheer practice! Don't ask why, cause I have noooo Idea. Anyway, Review! Thank you to all my fans!**

**xXxXxXx**

_**Bella's POV**_

I'd been in love with my best friend since before I can remember. Except I'd never done anything about it. I'm eighteen years old. My name is Isabella McCarty. I have an older brother, Emmett McCarty. He's dating one of my best friends Rosalie Hale. My other best friend is Alice Brandon, she's dating Jasper Whitlock, a transfer student from Texas. Life was great, up until senior year that is. I'd planned to tell him I loved him. The guy I'm talking about? Edward Cullen, my most best friend in the entire world. I'd be risking everything if I told him how I felt. I was scared, but I'd worked up the nerve to tell him... Then it all came crashing down.

" Bella, I-I think I'm in love.", He admitted. My hopes got so high, maybe he felt the same way as I felt.

" Really? Who?", I asked trying not to sound eager.

" Well, she's amazing. She's perfect. Tanya Denali.", He sighed her name. My heart dropped. The next week they started dating. Right before graduation they had a huge fight, which ended in them taking a break. Edward and I found ourselves drunk and sleeping together. Something he admitted was his first time. He's never been with Tanya like I'd been with him. Then as we lay, gasping for breath, he ruined it all.

" Bella, you can't tell anyone about this. I love Tanya this was a mistake. God how could I be so stupid.", He ran a hand over his face.

" Edward, I don't regret it. I don't regret it because I've been in love with you since I met you.", Tears pricked in my eyes. His mouth dropped and he tried to speak.

" B-bella. I'm sorry, I don't feel the same. Yes I love you, but it's a best friend love, not a romantic one. I need Tanya like I need air to breathe. She's the love of my life.I made a mistake with you, I'm sorry.", He whispered. I nooded then got out of the bed. I got all my clothes on then left. Leaving the man I loved behind. My heart hurt so bad, it felt like it'd been ripped from my chest. I wanted to cry, I wanted to throw a tantrum like a child.

I went home. My parents could tell something was wrong.

" Bella what happened?", my mom touched my cheek.

" I told Edward I was in love with him. He said he didn't love me back.", I whispered. Mom showed sadness in her eyes.

" It'll be alright Bella. You'll meet a guy, fall in love again, and have kids with him. Edward will realize what he missed out on.", Mom kissed my forehead then left. I looked at the college acceptences I got. Originally I planned to go to UDUB with Edward, but plans change. I was now leaning towards Arizona. I'd be leaving the rain behind and seeing the sunshine. I'd be leaving behind Edward... Graduation passed, Edward and I didn't talk. After graduation, I said goodbye to my family, Rose and Alice, then I left. Leaving behind the life I loved so much...

_**Edward's POV**_

" Hello Mrs. McCarty is Bella home?", I asked Bella's mom. Things between Bella and I had been bad. Very very bad.

" She didn't tell you?", she sounded suprised.

" Tell me what?", I started to feel nervous.

" Edward, she's gone. She's left to get to college sooner than expected. She said goodbye right after graduation.", She sounded sad.

" What! No we were supposed to go to UW together.", I yelled.

" Edward, she's not going to Udub. She changed her mind. She's in Arizona.", Mrs. Mcarty looked at me simpathetically.

" N-no, she wouldn't do that to me. We're best friends. We are ment to stay together forever. She has to be there for all the important stuff.", I started crying, my best friend was gone. Who knew when she was coming back.

Things went hectic from then on out. I walked in on Tanya making out with Eric Yorkie, so I re-broke up with her. Bella's parents seemed shocked two months after Bella left. I went to Udub. Life continued. Bella didn't come back. Her parents and brother went to see her. Then, three years after she left, she came home.

" Dude, did you hear? Bella McCarty is back home, that's not all. She brought a guy home with her. Not just any guy, he's tall dark and handsome.", Mike newton said. My head shot up. My Bella brought a guy home? No, she was in love with me.

" Ya, I also heard that she's the new English teacher down at Forks high.", Mike smiled.

" I saw her at the pool. She is smokin' hot. She's got two tattoos and her belly button is peirced.", Tyler added. My eyes widened. Bella? With tattoos?

" Do you know what they are?", I asked.

" Ya, A bunch of hearts or something on her hip, then on the back of her shoulder she has a footprint, baby sized with a date on it and a name.", Tyler said.

" Dude, I always liked her. Now I'm married to Jess, Ty your married to Lauren, Eric is married to Tanya after he impregnated her... Who else? Emmett is married to Rosalie. Jasper and Alice are married. ", Mike commented. He was right, everyone was married, well except me. The door opened at the bar and in walked a tall, dark muscley guy.

" Dude, that's the guy who's with Bella.", Mike whispered to me. I got a weird feeling in my stomach like anger and sadness rolled into one.

" Excuse me, but I'm new in town. Do you know where... Dowling's autoshop is? I'm supposed to go in for an interview.", He held up a brow.

" Jakey! Momma says it not nice weaving people in da caw. Momma awdays tays me wit her. I is tewwin on yooo.", A small little boy entered. He couldn't be more than three years old.

" Cody, please don't tell Momma. She'll have my ass- I mean butt." the big guy pleaded.

" No! Yoo Bad boy. Yoo go time out. You day bad wowds. I has to teww momma.", The cody boy argued.

" Listen up Cody, you tell Momma, and I tell her about what you did in the backyard.", The big man growled. I felt really proctective over the little boy.

" Ok, teww momma. She tow me I could.", Cody stuck his tongue out.

" Damn.", the dude said.

" Now, I wants ice crweam. Jakey, wiw yoo ged me ice cweam?", the little boy stuck out his pouty lip and used the dazzle trick.

" Alright Little guy.. Let's get to the ice cream place.", The big guy picked cody up after thanking us for telling him where dowligs was. He left and we all went back to talking.

" Dude, that Jakey guy hangs out with Bella. The little boy said something about his mom... You don't think... Bella is his mom do you? He can't be more than three years old. That would have to mean Bella got pregnant like right after she left town.", Mike realized.

" You know, remember about two an a half years ago, the McCarty's left for like two weeks. Said they had family buisness to take care of. What if Bella had given birth. Remember I told you she has a tattoo of a baby sized footprint. What if it's that little boy's?", Tyler said. oh my gosh, Bella was a mother...

_**Bella's POV**_

" Momma, me wawt moowie.", Cody said.

" Alright buddy, what movie do you wanna watch?", I smoothed his wild mohagany hair back. His green eyes shined like he'd just gotten a new toy.

" Da wowax.", He clapped his little hands.

" Alright, you go sit on the couch and I'll put the Lorax in.", I kissed his forehead and he ran off. After starting the movie I went to make him something to eat. Jacob got here right as I finished Cody's mac-n-cheese.

" Omg, Bella, I met someone!", Jake squeeled. Oh Jake, my gay best friend. He's a mechanic, he never really lets his feminine side out unless it's around me. He acts all tough and deepens his voice around other people.

" Really? Who is he?", I laughed.

" Well, he lives down at the reservation. He is H-O-T hot! I mean like throw some water on him and he'll sizzle. His name is Seth Clearwater!", Jacob said excitedly in his 'gay' voice.

" Oh no, Jake, he's only eighteen! You're twenty two.", I sighed.

" So? Age is just a number baby. Unless he was like younger than eighteen which isn't the case. Anyway, we're going on a date tonight to that Bella Italia place.", Jake said while fixing his hair

" Well good luck. I'm just going to take care of my son then go to bed, it's been an exhausting day.", I shook my head.

" You need a boyfriend.. Wait no, you just need to get laid. Jeez, I'm gay and I get more than you. When's the last time you did the dirty?", he asked.

" Um, well you see, I've never really gotten over Cody's dad...", I trailed off..

" OMG! You've only done it once in your life!", he yelled. I blushed and nodded.

" I feel so bad for you! Wow, that must suck.", he mused. Just then there was a knock on the door. Cody got up and ran to the door.

" Cody Greyson McCarty! Do not open that door! You know the rules!", I yelled as I walked over to him. He nodded and once I was there he opened the door.

" Who you?", Cody asked...

**xXxXxXx**

**cliffhanger! So what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

_**Bella's POV**_

" Hey Buddy, I'm Edward. Is your mommy home?", His voice asked.

" Ya... Momma dere's a ederd at da dooor.", Cody left the front of the door and went to go watch his movie. I stepped in front of the door and Edward stood there. He smiled at me.

" Hey Bells.", he barely whispered.

" Edward, wow, it's been a while.", I sighed.

" Ya, three years. Last time we talked we...", he trailed off.

" I told you I loved you and you rejected me?", I finished for him. He looked guilty.

" Bella, look we were teenagers. I made a mistake..", his voice cracked.

" I know, you think sleeping with me was a mistake but I don't think it was and I never will.", I said angrily.

" That's not what I was about to say Isabella! Quit making assumptions! You are the one who left, not me. You're the one who decided to go to a different college than we originally planned. I'm not the one who decided those things. I know I said it was a mistake three years ago, but Bella, I had just cheated on the girl I thought I loved. I even came to talk to you and then your mom tells me you left. Then now you come back and I find out you're a mom? My own best friend didn't even tell me she was going to have a kid.", He growled.

" You are the one who made those decisisons though, don't you see? I left because I couldn't bear knowing you didn't love me back! I couldn't face you when you kissed and hugged and held hands with Tanya while ignoring the fact that we slept together!", I cried.

" Bella, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, especially since a week after you left, I caught Tanya with Eric. I realized I wasn't in love with her. The girl I was in love with left town. She left and I didn't see her for three years...", He angrily wiped tears away.

" If you mean me, it might just be to late Edward. I have responsabilities now. I can't just go falling in love anymore."

" Can I ask a question?", he begged.

" I guess.", I said. He nodded and took a deep breath.

" Who's your son's father?", he asked.

" Why do you wanna know?", I ignored his question.

" Don't ignore it. Answer me Bella.", he demanded.

" Why? Why is it so important to you?"

" Because, he has green eyes Bella. Plus, Cody Greyson is what we named our tenth grade family living doll. We both picked it out. Is he mine Bella?", he begged for an answer.

" Yes, and you're probably pissed I didn't tell you. I didn't tell you because you rejected me and I was scared you would reject him too and hate him. I couldn't do that to myself or my baby. You are on his birth certificate so I didn't leave you out. He's everything to me Edward. I cried when I found out about him. Going through labor without you there was the hardest thing I ever had to do. All I wanted was for you to be there, but I was too scared!", Tears fell down our faces.

" I understand, I think... But Bella, I wouldn't have rejected you or my son! I'd be scared and nervous as hell but I wouldn't have hated you two. We could have been a family by now. Maybe even have another kid on the way. I do have to ask one more question though... Weren't you on birth control?", he sighed.

" Ya, but the doctor told me it's not one hundred percent effective.", I laughed a little.

" I want him to know I'm his dad. I want to be there for both of you. You two are my family and I want to take care of you. Please, let me do that...", he pleaded

" Alright, but not today. Tomorrow or the next day, I can't deal with any more drama today.", I rubbed a hand over my face. He chuckled and said goodbye. He left and I walked into the living room where Cody was. He'd be so happy to finally have his daddy...

_**Edward's POV**_

I had a son... A beautiful son at that. Bella and I had a son! I had to tell my parents! I drove to their house and parked lopsided and dashed inside. My mom and dad were sitting on the couch watching a movie...

" Edward? What are you doing here? Not that it isn't a good thing.", Mom smiled lovingly at me.

" Mom, when Tanya and I broke up the first time, Bella and I slept together. Then she left after gradutation and now she came back and I found out I have a son. A son Mom! He's so beautiful. He has my eyes and he can do my dazzle trick! His name is Cody Greyson McCarty. You're going to love him, he... mom he's perfect.", I laughed happily. My parents mouths were hanging open.

" You... Bella... Baby?", Dad stuttered out.

" Ya, Cody, my son.", I said.

" Does he know your his father?", my mother asked.

" No, he's going to find out either tomorrow or the day after.", I smiled at the thought of my son knowing who I am.

" May I ask why you are only finding out about him now?", Dad seemed angry.

" Bella told me she loved me when I said what we did was a mistake. She thought, I would think cody was a mistake and end up regreting having him or just plain out hating him and I don't blame her. She didn't completely leave me out though, my name is on his birth certificate.", I justified.

" Wow, I have a grandson.", dad sighed hapily... I can't wait to know my son!

**So... What did you think? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

_**Edward's POV**_

I sat fidgeting on Bella's couch. We were telling Cody that I'm his father today. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. Bella walked down the stairs with Cody in tow. She sat him down in the chair across from us.

" Cody, we need to tell you something. Something very important.", Bella started.

" Am I getting a baby sister? Danny has a baby sister. I want one.", Cody says.

" No, you aren't getting a baby sister. You know how danny has a mommy and a daddy?", She asks.

" Ya, where's my daddy mommy?", his little eyes fill with tears.

" Buddy, you do have a daddy. Edward is your daddy.", Bella tells him. He looks over at me.

" Are you weawy my daddy, Ederd?", he wipes his eyes. I nodd and he runs over and hugs me.

" I 'uve you daddy...", he says. I hug him tighter.

" I love you too Cody.", I say into his hair.

I stayed with Cody and Bella all day. After we tucked him into bed we made our way to the living room... It was time to talk about us.

" Bella- I know I messed up. But I love you, please just give me a chance.", I begged.

" Edward, I don't trust you. You broke my heart, today was about you and Cody not you and I. I can tell you that we won't be getting together anytime soon. You may think you've done nothing wrong, but I just can't let you in like that.", she shook her head.

" Look, I know I was a jackass back in highschool. But it was highschool Bella. I was a stupid kid. I thought I was in love with Tanya. You'd never shown any intrest for me before that night we slept together and then you go and tell me that you love me? What was I supposed to say? Then you just take off without a god damn word and three years later you return with my son and some buff asshole who's taking care of my family? I should be taking care of my family. Jack or Jake or whatever the hell his name is, is just interfering in what should be our life together.", I growled. Bella just started laughing.. I had no idea why.

" Y-you think I-I'm with J-Jake?", she continued laughing.

" Ya, I mean. He's always with Cody whenever I see him. Plus you act like your lovers..", I said awkwordly. She starts laughing harder.

" Edward, J-Jake is about as straight as a circle. He doesn't like girls. He's even on a date with Seth from La Push right now.", she wiped away her happy tears and took a deep breath. I'm sure she could see the shock on my face. I couldn't help it. I reached foreward and put my lips to hers...

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW!**


End file.
